eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1710/1711 (21 December 1998)
Synopsis Jamie tells Phil that he's leaving the square. He's scared about what Grant will do to him now that he knows he went to the police. Beppe made him make the statement and now he wants to retract it. "I'm not a grass Phil". Phil tries to sort things out with Grant and Jamie but Grant's having nothing to do with it. Frank watches on and wonders what the problem is. Ian's tacky new sign for Beale's Market gets mixed reaction in the square. Dot thinks it is blasphemous; most of the others just think it is very poor taste. The faulty lights cause a headache for Melanie. Teresa tells Ricky that Barry D can't get them a van so they need to find one somewhere else for the Christmas tree run tonight. Ricky 'borrows' a van from the car lot without telling anyone, so Frank thinks that it has been stolen and reports it to the police. At the warehouse, Ricky and Teresa are loading the borrowed van up with trees when they are disturbed by a security guard. With Ricky's criminal record, he's looking at a custodial sentence. Teresa's not keen on being arrested either. They look for a place to hide only to find themselves up a dead end with the security guard right behind them. How are they going to get out of this one? Bianca is upset with Ricky, thinking that she's lost the shop. She still doesn't know about Ricky's plans to make money for the shop deposit with the illegal Christmas tree runs with Teresa. Peggy is starting to doubt Grant's innocence. Frank tells her that when Tiffany wakes up she will tell the police that Grant didn't do it. However, Peggy reminds Frank that "there's a possibility she might have brain damage and not remember anything again". If that is the case, will Grant ever get off with the charges of attempted murder? In the Vic Dot gets tipsy drowning her sorrows after Lilly 'spurned her friendship'. Tiffany is out of intensive care and breathing for herself. Bianca, Simon and Terry are at her bedside when she wakes up and are relieved that she seems okay. Meanwhile, Louise has avoided going in to see Tiffany, saying that she needs some fresh air. She's afraid of what Tiffany might say. What Tiffany does say is that she wants to see Grant, where is he? They are mystified - Why should she want to see him? Did he push her down the stairs or not? Does Tiff have amnesia? The results of the blood test come through for Gianni and George. Rosa assures Gianni that no matter what the results, she loves him. However, the results show that George is not Gianni's father. Lisa, Michael and Susan go out for a meal at Guiseppe's. Susan and Lisa get on well together and Michael makes an effort to be friendly. Caught in a dead end, with the security guard approaching, Teresa kisses Ricky to make it look as though they are nothing more than a couple out for a romantic night. The security guard chases them off the property, but at least they get away with it. Ricky later drops Teresa off in the square and she jokes about getting a goodnight kiss. He is not amused. By the time the police turn up to investigate the stolen van, which Frank reported, Ricky has returned it. Frank is left looking stupid but determined to find out what happened to it. The next day, Teresa flirts with Ricky, telling him that she enjoyed their kiss and she thinks they work well together. Any chances of them doing another job together? Ricky is not keen - he only wanted the money for the deposit for Bianca's shop; it was a one off. Barry tries to sell some of the stolen Xmas trees outside the video shop but Lisa tells him to get rid of them; he doesn't have a licence to sell in the street. In the end, Barry literally has to give them away. Ricky gives Bianca the keys to the shop after paying the deposit. She is delighted but believes the money has come from their savings. What will she do if she finds out he got the money through illegal means? Tiffany seems not to remember the night she fell down the stairs and Bianca is concerned that Grant will 'get away with it'. The nurse tells them that it is common for head injury patients to suffer amnesia and she may never regain her memory of the incident. However, the signs are looking good for Tiff making a full recovery. Bianca tells Tiffany that there is a court order preventing Grant from being able to visit her as the police think that he was the one who put her in hospital. If he did, then she has to tell them, as Grant mustn't get away with it again. Tiffany asks Bianca to get Peggy to bring Courtney in to see her. That may be awkward says Bianca, as she had a go at Grant in the Vic for having an affair and Peggy and her have fallen out over it. You do remember that Grant was having an affair? "I'm not sure". Is Tiff covering for Grant, or has she really forgotten about Grant and Louise's affair? Annie tells Rosa that George has left for New Zealand. Just what she expected of him, Rosa replies. As soon as he learns that Gianni is not his son, the marriage is off. That "stinky low-life rat". Teresa turns up late at Guiseppe's. Rosa was worried about her; she was supposed to call if she was going to be late. Teresa is tired of being treated like a child and gets lippy with her mum. Will she start having to call Annie her sister now that George is part of the family. "For your information Gianni is 100% your father's son" replies Rosa. Annie is not Gianni's half sister. She also tells Teresa that the wedding is off - George has dumped her and left for New Zealand. Far from being sympathetic Teresa tells Rosa that it serves her right. As far as she knows her father may still be alive "How many others have you had besides George". Outraged at this slight to her Rosa hits Teresa but immediately regrets it. Teresa runs off. Gianni visits Rosa - he's heard that George has dumped her. Where does that leave the family? George owns the restaurant and the house. They'll all be out on the street now that George has left and it will be her fault. Rosa is not having a good day with her children! Dot has a hangover but thinks it to be the flu. After all, she is not one to drink to excess! Behind her back, Mary shares a joke with Lilly about Dot's condition and Lilly later gets Dot a "hair of the dog" in the Vic. Ian and Melanie are getting along well over a drink in the Vic. Could romance be on the cards? Grant goes to visit Tiffany in hospital but, whilst there, is prevented from doing so by Simon. Simon threatens Grant with losing custody of Courtney if he breaks the court order. For once it looks as though Simon has the upper hand and Grant leaves without seeing Tiffany. DCI Mason questions Tiffany about her fall. Tiffany tells him that she can't remember anything. Like the others, he is not convinced. Louise visits Grant. She is worried about what she can say to Tiffany - what will they do if she gets her memory back? Simon asks Tiffany who Grant was having an affair with. "It was someone we both know" "Who was it Tiffany?" Will Tiffany be able to tell Simon that it was their mother? Credits Main cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast * DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes